User talk:Canada149
As User of Family Guy Wiki, It's My Fuckin' Pleasure to Rap about 3 songs Read This: Chours 1: Man I'm gonna do my thang,(Get up!) It's crazy in the club when I'm in there man. (Get up!) trust me homie I'm not playin (Get up!) now get on the dance floor off the chain I say(Get up!) I came to bring me that California love and a lil new york hatin it's all of the above And when I'm playin I'm sayin I'm off the chain you n***** better follow the instructions I said (Get up!) Verse 1: I ball till i fall I stunt till i drop I'm off the show room floor Not the used car lot You buy a bottle I buy the bar I make every other week feel like mardi gras When i get in to it I get in to it everybody can't do it the way i do it I make it rain (rain) Till the sun come out A nigga playin (playin) we make the guns come out Now, my question is Who they gonna blame when I'm back number one on the billboard again shit, shift now the game done change since Mike made thriller and Prince made purple rain I guess I make the kids wanna slang and NWA made the west coast bang Nah it's just music man it's just music Now get your ass on the dance floor and move it Chorus 2: I have the savoir-faire I'm the reason everybody here I say(Get up!) I make it hot, I make it hot in here Your feet hurtin I really care I said (Get up!) I want to see yo, I want to see you move and get all into the grove I said(Get up!) I'm getting money man I really don't care let me see you put your hands up in the air I said(Get up!) Verse 2: Girl, you look good I want get to know you better You look good in them jeans and them red steletos You got a bently coup booty baby I want to drive see i tell you what mileage is when i'm inside i'ma take you for a spin You know round and round switch gears till your love come down I take you to the point of no return If you listen you learn just how a n**** earn I got money to burn While the Gap Band play she dropped the bomb on me it's up and down and up and down Gracefully Rick James would have said she a brick house or fifty you should go home to see What that bitch bout I found out she like it how I like it, huh, back it up get cha some I know how to get you sprung tune you up use your tounge under the hood it's so good she said it's so good goddamn I'm so hood N**** wattup Chorus 2: I have the savoir-faire I'm the reason everybody here I say (Get up!) I make it hot, I make it hot in here Your feet hurtin I really care I said (Get up!) I want to see, I want to see you move and get all into the grove I said (Get up!) I'm getting money man I really don't care let me see you put your hands up in the air I said (Get up!) Outro: And get into it You are now rocking with the unit I said (Get up!) and get into it we gonna show you just how we do it I said (Get up!) Aftermath, still shady aftermath I said (Get up!) Aftermath, still shady aftermath Dats "Get Up" By 50 Cent And This: I put on...(x4) I put on for my city, on on for my city (x4) 1: Young Jeezy When they see me off in traffic They say "Jeezy on some other shit" Send them pussy n***** Runnin straight back to the dealership Me I'm in my spaceship, Thats right I work for Nasa This 7H is not a fraud, Call that bitch my bodyguard Call that bitch your bodyguard? Yeah, thats my bodyguard wear a lot of jewelry Young dont' do security what's whiter than a napkin, Harder than a dinner plate If you want it come and get it You know I stay super straight Ran up in my spots and now I'm workin Out the Super 8 Know you n***** hungry, Come and get a super plate Y'all sing happy birthday, Yeah I got that super cake Hundred karat bracelet, I use it like some super bait Jeezy (x2) I put on for my city, on on for my city I put on for my city, on on for my city Put on (east side) Put on (south side) Put on (west side) Put on 2: Young Jeezy Half bag, top back, Ain't nothin but a young thug HKs, aK's, i need to join a gun club Big wheels, big straps, You know I like it super sized Passenger's a redbone, Her Weave look like some curly fries Inside fish sticks, outside tartar sauce Pocket full of celery, Imagine what she tellin me Blowin on asparagus, The realest shit I ever smoked Ridin to that Trap or Die, The realest shit I ever wrote They know I got that broccoli, So I keep that glock on me Don't get caught without one, Comin from where I'm from Call me Jeezy Hamilton, Flyin down Campbellton So fresh, so clean, On my way to Charlene Chorus (2x) Intro: Kanye West I put on...(x3) I put on for my city, I put on for my I put on for my city, I put on for my city On... 3: Kanye West I feel like there's still N***** that owe me checks I feel like there's still Bitches that owe me sex I feel like this But n***** don't know the stress I lost the only girl In the world that know me best I got the money and the fame And that don't mean shit I got the Jesus on a chain, Man that don't mean shit Cause when the Jesus Pieces can't bring me peace Sure I need just at least One of Russell's nieces On...I let my nightmares go I put on, Everybody that I knew from the go I know hoes that was frontin When they knew he was broke They say damn, Yeasy Yeasy, you don't Owe us no more You got that big fame homie, And you just changed on me You can ask big homie, Man the top so lonely Ayee Aye So lonely Ayee Aye Let me see What we have tonight (what we have tonight) I'm high as a satellite (satellite) I see those flashin lights (flashin lights) Cause every night (every night) I put on Chorus (2x) Dats "Put On" By Young Jeezy and Final Fuckin' Song: Hook Can't be touched Can't be stopped Can't be moved Can't be rocked Can't be shook We hot When will you n***** learn Came to get crunk Came to bring life Came to get it started Came to get it right Turn down the music Turn up my mics When will you n***** learn Magic I mean what I speak I do as I say I hustle, I grind Don't get in my way I'm pimping my hoes I'm jacking my foes I spit at the police and duck my P.O.'s I ain't going to court You can call a judge Tell him kiss my ass Cause I ain't gonna budge And I ain't going back to lock up You trying to glock a pop up I ain't going back to court And I'm never gonna stop the puffing Not for nothing The block they need me The streets they need me The club scene n**** Is mine believe me You don't believe me Hook Trouble Open your hearts for me Look what I got for you You in the presence of greatness I'll make it hot for you Pass the rock to me Block and I'll run with it Here for the game And all the pussy that come with it So full of focus I'm Insistent on keeping it going The Franchise, I exist in a league of my own Expect attention unfamiliar with being ignored The truths back, Katies locking and closing the door Brick wall in the road I won't move The King I'm like Roy in the ring I can't lose Show the face of what compares to mine You wanna war Mother fucker I ain't hard to find Now holla back, n**** Hook Roy I move when my heart say move Fierce like a lion Got nothing to prove Stubborn as a hot damn mule God in my corner N**** can't lose Trying to take me out my hot damn shoes See how quick I jump up and give you bitches the blues They gonna see you on the hot damn news And that ain't even nothing Linking me to the crime Not a print, not a hot damn clue Beating these n***** down Is what I came to do And I ain't playing bout a hot damn rule Shaking you n***** down If you ain't paying your dues We passing up yo block and ohh My screws are loose Don't call my hands Cause you gonna make me act a hot damn fool Dead discussion, you will not win Cause I will not lose And Dats "Can't Be Touched" By Roy Jones Jr Remember: Don't Ever Fuckin' Piss Me Off!